Larry Jr.
Larry Jr. is a pair of segmented worms. His room will often have one-tile obstructions placed in a wide-spaced grid, whether these are rubble, poop piles, or holes depends on the level. Behavior Clearing out the rubble with bombs/Mr. Boom or the poop piles with tears can help your mobility, and does not seem to affect Larry Jr.'s movement pattern. If you encounter this as a mini-boss in an area with lots of holes, The Ladder may be your only way to improve mobility. Both worms will move very quickly in straight lines, left and right or up and down. Each one can switch orientations at will, or even double back over himself. Occasionally, one worm or the other will lay down a poop pile, these can constrict your movement if not kept clear. It should, however, be noted that the poop piles can be used an advantage, as they may once in a while drop hearts or soul hearts to your benefit. Both the heads and the body segments can take damage. The heads take several shots to destroy, and doing so will cause the next segment to become a head. The segments die faster, but killing one of the middle segments can cause each half to become a separate worm. On the other hand, a segment not connected to any other segment will die instantly. This can be used as a strategy to kill it quicker and easier, if your character does not do much damage. If it appears as a boss, it is counted as a double boss and will drop an extra heart after a room is cleared. *Upgrades such as Cupid's Arrow or Technology that add piercing to your shots will make this fight go much faster. Piercing shots fired down the length of the worm will damage the head and all segments, causing him to go poof fairly quickly. Shoop Da Woop can also be used in this fashion, but Larry Jr.'s fast and unpredictable movement may make lining up your shot difficult. *Lemon Mishap can actually be used to fair effect, as the worms tend to go back and forth over certain areas repeatedly. Bombs can be used to damage him more quickly, but take care to avoid getting caught in the blast radius. *Poison is also very effective, as each segment of his body is poisoned individually. Poisoning multiple segments essentially stacks the poison effect, dealing a lot of damage relatively quickly. *It is also possible to blast the rocks away and stand on top of where the rock previously was. Larry Jr. will not deviate from his original pathing as if the rocks were still there rendering him unable to hit you. *In later levels, Larry Jr. can appear in normal rooms with multiple smaller segments. It is possible however, either due to a bug or the way it's health is split, to kill all of the segements by killing one of them the instant it spawns. Champion Variants Green When green, he will fire slow-moving and short-ranged shots randomly in whatever direction he's facing at the time, and oozes harmless green goo. He will also have slightly lower health. Also he does not destroy poop piles if he passes over them. Blue He will be slightly larger, slower, have more health, and not produce any poop piles. A Soul Heart is always dropped after fighting this boss. He will only begin to lose segments when he is low on health. Orange Mini-Boss Version Larry Jr. sometimes shows up in other rooms later in the game starting from The Caves up to The Womb. He can appear in groups of three or more, and in its green or blue champion variants. The more Larry Jr.'s appear in the same room, the shorter each one of them is. Gallery BOI1.jpg|A soul heart and a regular heart obtained using the infinite poop generation method sitting on top of each other. Bugs *If Larry Jr. pushes you to a door, you will be pushed out of the room, even if the door is closed. *If you die and respawn in the last room before Larry Jr. with 1up or ankh, the poop will remain but can't be touched. *Very rarely, the segements of Larry Jr.'s body will glitch causing all the the body segments aside from the head to stack on a single spot, making his body appear to only be a head and a single pod attached to it. It is possible to observe this effect as the back end of his body will not flash red when hit, which is a result of the body section you are actually hitting being behind the foremost section. Trivia *Larry Jr.'s name is a reference to Larries' Lament, which is the collective name for the three bosses of the fifth world of "Super Meat Boy", a game made by Team Meat, which Edmund McMillen is also a member of. *In the credits of "Super Meat Boy", three Larries come out of a dead Larry. They are believed to be Larry Juniors. *Larry Jr. appears in the demo. *If Larry Jr. creates a pile of poop on another Larry Jr. as the other Larry Jr. is turning, the other Larry Jr. gets frozen creating an infinite poop generator. If grinded long enough, one can obtain an infinite amount of health and money from this regenerating pile of poop. *They are also known as The Lil Larries, according to the art booklet of the "Unholy Edition". *During the fight with Larry Jr. at anytime, if you take a closer look at Larry Jr.'s eye, you can see that he is crying. This is possibly because of the death of Larries' Lament. *In his boss art, Larry Jr. is not covered with blood but in the game, he is. *Breaking the poop Larry Jr. drops will give you an advantage by possibly giving you a random pickup Video Category:Boss Category:Reference to another game of Edmund McMillen